As a background, current fuel cells, fuel cell stacks, battery cells, and battery pack monitoring methods analyze individual cells or overall stack/pack performance for real time performance characteristics, but do not give an indication of future performance. Accordingly, improved real time methods of detecting future performance of fuel cells, which would determine when fuel cells should be replaced, are desirable.